


Waterbed Rendezvous

by Sketchymaloo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchymaloo/pseuds/Sketchymaloo
Summary: Link rents a room with a waterbed and Sidon joins in on the fun (idea spawned from the waterbed option in Zora town cuz Link makes in-game sounds)





	Waterbed Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario! So I giggled forever and ever and ever when I tried the deluxe waterbed option to sleep in at the inn at the Zora town.....and Link made sounds on a dark screen that were clearly him jumping around on the bed being a child, BUUUUUTTTT.....that's not where fandom-mind went cuz I had just newly fallen face first into the trashcan that is Sidon/Link and I will stay here forever.
> 
> So this still has a massive amount of editing that needs done, but it has sat unloved since my first run-through with it after I typed it up, for months and it needs posting. I do welcome suggestions as I see a million errors already LOL.
> 
> Please forgive errors......I will be going over it and editing as I can. I just really was starting to feel bad that it was just sitting here on my desktop unposted. But please forgive errors from me as I wrote this like......immediately after I met Sidon and fell into the fandom so there is a ton of room here for character corrections and they will be happening.
> 
> Please do enjoy though and let me know what you think!

Waterbed Rendezvous  
Link-x-Sidon

 

 

Night had fallen over the Zora Domain, and Link, made his way to the Inn for a good night’s rest. He paid the dark blue colored Zoran at the front counter, deciding to treat himself to the deluxe waterbed room for tonight.  
Closing the door to his room, Link sat his gear down and approached the gigantic bed before him. It was decorated with sheets that felt like satin to the touch, but were surprisingly thick. He turned around, hopping backward onto the bed, giggling to himself as he sunk down into the jiggly mattress, rising back up, then down and up again playfully with the waves as it settled.  
Suddenly, there came a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice.  
“Master Link?”  
Link sat up, recognizing Prince Sidon’s voice.  
“Master Link, may I come in?”  
Link hummed an affirmative, calling him in, and Sidon opened the door. Closing it behind him as he entered, he approached Link, who remained seated on the bed, his legs dangling back and forth over the edge. Link looked up at Sidon, a half expectant expression on his fair features.  
“I heard you just arrived back, and I wished to see you.” Sidon reached down then, brushing Link’s cheek with his fingers. He placed a finger under Link’s chin, lifting Link’s gaze to meet his own. “And I was wondering if you had a few….moments….to spare?” Sidon smiled his signature toothy smile then, and he brushed his thumb softly over Link’s bottom lip.  
Link breathed in, smirking lightly up at Sidon with a knowing look. The two had been lovers for some time now, but for all Sidon’s charismatic charm, a lot of Zorans still despised Hylians, so they had thought it best to keep their romance on the down-low; tonight being no exception.  
He winked at Sidon then, gently kissing the Zoran Prince’s thumb. Reaching up, he grabbed onto Sidon’s wrist, pulling the larger statured Zoran down onto the bed with him. Moving back towards the pillows, and propping one up against the headboard, Link let a sultry grin show as Sidon crawled across the wavy bed towards him. This caused Link to giggle for a moment, amusement in his breath as Sidon caused waves to dance across the large bed as he moved. Link reached out, grabbing ahold of either side of Sidon’s face, pulling the Zoran towards him in a wanting embrace.  
Sidon kissed Link eagerly, pushing his tongue past his large teeth and against Link’s lips; Link accepted just as well, inviting Sidon in and dancing against the Zoran’s tongue with his own.  
“You’ve been gone a while…..I’ve missed you.” Sidon said with a breath between kisses. He reached back, he flicked Link’s long green cap off, pulling harshly at Link’s ponytailed hair underneath it; he tore the tie as he did this, jerking Link’s head back. Link gasped at the force, following with a pleased sigh.  
Sidon kept ahold of Link’s hair with one hand, and went to slide his other hand up Link’s tunic – a simple loosely worn and faded green and tan number, with tan colored tights and a worn leather belt; he loosened the belt and discarded it onto the floor with a simple wrist flick, continuing on to slide his hand underneath the tunic. He continued kissing Link, pushing his tongue over and around Link’s and earning soft sighs in response. Link caressed Sidon’s face as he kissed back, only taking a second to breathe before pulling Sidon’s face back to him. Sidon’s fingers danced along Link’s soft skin, earning another sigh as he brushed across Link’s stomach. He was always amused by how sensitive Link was here, thinking that maybe it was the large number of scars that littered themselves across Link’s torso. Sidon was never sure, but he knew he could get some magnificent sounds out of Link if he pushed the right buttons on his small Hylian lover.  
One scar in particular, a large jagged one that etched its way angrily across Link’s chest from over his right-side ribs, and coming to a tip just over his heart, was extremely sensitive; the skin was raised just slightly from the scarring like a blister, and Sidon loved touching this one. He pressed his fingers down just slightly, running them up Link’s chest, and nipping down Link’s neck as he did. This received small moans the further up he went.  
“Hahnng!” Link whimpered aloud as Sidon brushed his fingers along the large scar. The Zoran pressed his thumbs along the surface, then ran his hand back down, dragging his nails gently across the skin. Link’s breaths became heavier with lusty gasps, and he bit into Sidon’s shoulder.  
Sidon then pulled Link’s tunic over his head, discarding it to the side as well, and proceeding then to nip and kiss down Link’s torso. He licked along Link’s chest, and Link leaned himself back against the pillow with a pleased sigh. Sidon loosened his grip on Link’s hair, and he pressed his thumb gently along Link’s cheek. He trailed over the Hylian’s lips, and Link licked at his fingers, sucking on the tips of Sidon’s index and middle fingers as they pressed over his bottom lip. He moved his head further down Link’s torso, licking and biting at every inch he could, and Link sucked at Sidon’s fingers halfway down the digits, gripping at the sheets and jerking slightly with every nip.  
The Zoran reached Link’s hips, resting his face just above the waistband of Link’s tan colored tights, which were now swollen with his evident erection. Sidon looked up and saw a fierce blush blazing along Link’s face. He found it adorable that, though they had bedded together, Link always got initially embarrassed about his own body’s reactions. He also relished the current sight of Link blushing while still sucking on his fingers, and it stoked the fires already blazing in his own body even more.  
“Hmm…” Sidon mused, then smirked for a quick moment. He removed his fingers from Link’s mouth, who sighed as they left, trailing down to rest on Link’s hips. He then slid Link’s tights down, removing these and his boots, which were still on, tossing them behind him onto the floor.  
Sidon sat on his knees on the bed, looking down at a completely bared Link, who was laid back, red-faced with blush and a hand pressed to his cheek, chewing softly on his fingertips. Link’s hair was mussed and hanging down in his face and just over his shoulders in golden waves, and he looked up at Sidon with a deep desire. The Zoran prince took another moment to cherish this sight, and he did so every time simply because here he had the “Legendary Hero of Hyrule”, Princess Zelda’s “Brave Knight”, in bed, beneath him, exposed, and at his complete and total mercy, and willingly so. It was a position he had previously never would have imagined himself in, and now he selfishly loved it.  
He grinned widely, leaning over to kiss Link once more. Link kissed him back with eagerness, and nodded his head as Sidon looked into his eyes before moving his head back down. Sidon positioned himself at LInk’s hips, grabbing hold of them gently; he pressed down with his thumbs into the small dip in Link’s hips, which rendered a small moan out of the Hylian. He then licked up from the base of Link’s erection with his tongue, which was just as long as and slightly wider than Link’s penis; a detail that also amused Sidon, but he kept it to himself. Link gasped at the sensation as Sidon licked around him, circling around his erection and tugging gently on the tip.  
Link moaned loudly, bucking his hips upward. He panted heavily and looked up at Sidon, who smiled back at him as he continued to lick around Link’s erection happily. Sidon massaged circles into Link’s hips, wrapping his tongue again and again around Link’s member, relishing in his reactions. Link sighed and moaned, his hands gripping fistfuls of the satiny sheets tightly as he writhed under Sidon’s touch.  
“S…..Si-d-ahn!” Link cried out as he felt Sidon press a thumb to his entrance. Sidon loved it too when Link said his name, and even better when he screamed it. He pressed against his lover’s entrance again in a circle, inserting just the tip of his thumb and earning a hitched gasp followed by a heavy sigh. He pressed in further, rotating his thumb around in a circular motion slowly, making Link bite down onto his lower lip. The Zoran Prince kept this up until his thumb was completely inside Link; he rotated more, until he pressed down hard onto a sweet spot deep in his smaller Hylian partner. Link gasped in a shudder and came suddenly, and panting heavily.  
Link rolled over as he caught his breath and Sidon removed his thumb. Sidon planted kisses along Link’s back, trailing up along his spine then across his shoulders and up his neck. He nipped at Link’s neck and then softly chewed and licked his lover’s slender pointed ears, making Link blush fiercely once more and sigh, with a twinge of a ticklish giggle lacing it. Sidon nuzzled his cheek against the back of Link’s neck, and Link looked over his shoulder at him; he motioned with his head, and Sidon craned his neck forward next to Link’s face. Link turned his head to the side enough to whisper into his Zoran lover’s ear, his voice half of a beg as he said it.  
“Sidon…..Please…?” Link sealed his request with a kiss to Sidon’s cheek.  
Sidon felt his heart skip a beat with excitement. He loved it too when Link begged. Granted, he loved a lot about Link. He smiled then, nipping harsher on Link’s ear, making him gasp loudly.  
“Why of course, Master Link.” Sidon couldn’t help himself, and he extended his own erection, long and thick at the base, which narrowed to a tentacle-like tip. He then bit down into Link’s shoulder, letting out a moan that had a low growl edged into it, and Link cried out, arching his back in anticipation. Sidon crawled forward over top of Link, causing large waves to rumble across the bed. He held the tip of his penis to the Hylian’s entrance, and heard Link take a breath in as he began to enter.  
Link gasped as Sidon slid into him, and the waves, pushing Sidon in further with a jolt, tore a loud moan from him. Link pushed back against Sidon, who then gripped Links hips with both of his hands. Sidon thrusted forward as Link pushed back, entering him halfway and Link nearly screamed from the impact as Sidon’s widening girth stretched him. Link drug the pillow to him and bit into it, muffling his cries into the feathery stuffing.  
“Link?” Sidon reached forward, stroking Link’s back with his fingernails, concern edging his voice. That concern was abated immediately by Link arching his back sharply at Sidon’s touch; the Hylian threw his head back, gasping aloud in a hitch, then thrusted his hips back against Sidon’s member with a throaty moan. Sweat beaded its way across Link’s forehead, and his body shivered as Sidon drug his nails down Link’s spine.  
Sidon thrust his hips forward again, tearing another moan from Link, who re-buried his face back down into the pillow, biting into it with a pleasured scream. Sidon looked down at Link, biting his own lip as he continued to thrust into his lover, who moaned into the pillow with every movement. He reached forward, caressing the side of Link’s face and placing his fingers under Link’s chin. He turned Link’s head up and around to meet his gaze. Bending over, he whispered to Link, his mouth just barely brushing against the Hylian’s quivering lips.  
“Still want more?” Sidon asked, licking at Link’s lips; Link panted, his eyes heavily lidded as he looked at Sidon, nodding in response. Link swallowed as he moaned a soft “Ye-es”, to which Sidon answered with a toothy grin. He then slid one hand under Link’s chest, and the other at his waist.  
“Ready?” he asked, and Link gulped in response. Sidon could feel Link’s chest rise as he breathed, and felt a shiver run through the smaller built Hylian as he lifted, still erect inside of him. Sidon leaned up and back into a kneel on the bed, which rocked again with the movement; this caused him to slide out a bit then back in, tearing a pleasured moan out of Link.  
Link now faced away from Sidon, his vision now directed at the headboard,and he felt as Sidon gripped both of his hips again. Sidon leaned back just enough for Link’s back to rest against his chest, preventing him from falling forward too much. The Zoran sat still for several moments as the bed settled, allowing Link momentary relief as well. Gravity took over and Link felt the pressure build inside of him as he went further down Sidon’s member. There was a dull pain, but it was overridden as Sidon twitched inside, deep within him; that felt so much better and he didn’t even notice the discomfort after a few moments. He leaned his head back against Sidon’s chest, panting heavily, a vibrant flush across his face and ears; sweat began to slide down from his forehead now, trailing down his cheek and along his jawline. Link moaned as Sidon shifted inside of him, brushing back up against the sensitive spot he had hit before.  
Reaching up behind him, Link grabbed ahold of the metal clasp that decorated Sidon’s neck. As he did this, Sidon slid back out of Link, making him sigh with pleasure at the sensation. Sidon pulled Link back down again, thrusting up with his hips and re-entering Link further in. Link’s breath hitched in his throat, and he pulled up again as Sidon pulled back out and then entered him again; his grip on the bangle tightened, turning his knuckles white.  
Sidon kept his pace up, entering deeper bit by bit and building up speed until he entered Link almost entirely to the hilt. Link’s grip gave finally as he felt Sidon’s member coil around inside of him; his eyes rolled back and a small trail of drool escaped down the side of his mouth. He released a throaty sound as Sidon continued to thrust upward into him. Link grated his fingers down the side of his face then, biting down harshly onto his fingertips, his breathing ragged. He continued to rake his fingers down his neck.  
“H-ha…..ah…..aaahh!” Link cried out with each thrust over and over again. Sidon’s length wriggled inside of him even as he gyrated in and out of Link, and he repeatedly pressed against Link’s sweet spot each time. Link’s entire body shuddered now with every movement Sidon made.  
“Ha...! Si--d-!” Link cried. Sidon’s breathing had also become labored now, and his movements harsher as he approached climax. Sidon thrust upward and hard, pulling Link down against him, his fingers digging into Link’s hips hard enough to bruise.  
“Aahh!” Link threw his head back, his spine arching forward as he came a second time. His body relaxed like a ragdoll even as Sidon continued on, the Zoran groaning in anticipation.  
“L...Link” Sidon’s breathing stuttered as he said his lover’s name.  
“Hnn!” He came finally, and he felt Link’s entire body shudder and hitch as he came inside of him, filling him. Link gargled a moan and fell forward, completely spent; Sidon caught him with a hand across his chest, supporting his weight.  
Link whimpered as Sidon’s length retracted back, leaving him empty, save for a thick trail of cum that trailed from him in its wake, and he took in slow, ragged draws of air.  
Sidon held Link against his chest firmly then, turning and falling back against the bed. He held Link close, more waves rippling across the bed surface. After several minutes of lying there in an exhausted quiet, Link turned himself over, weak and shaking. He looked at Sidon in a daze, and Sidon cupped his face in one hand gently. Link leaned his cheek into it, kissing softly at Sidon’s palm. A smile graced his features, a true treat for Sidon, as he hardly to this day ever saw Link smile; only when they were like this.  
Link extended his hand forward, and Sidon pulled him closer up his chest. The Hylian ran his fingers down Sidon’s forehead, trailing softly down to Sidon’s lips, pausing on his Zoran lover’s bottom lip. Link crawled forward just enough to plant a sleepy kiss, which Sidon returned lovingly. Sidon felt Link completely relax and fall limp, his head drooping forward to rest against Sidon’s neck; Link’s ear brushed softly against his cheek, and Sidon smiled to himself as he felt soft steady breaths against his skin.  
Sidon laid his head back against the pillow, reaching over to pull a part of the bed spread over Link’s sleeping form. He placed a hand across Link’s back then, and dozed off to sleep himself.


End file.
